


Two two one bee

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slash if you want it!, The return of the information bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowadays, Sherlock looks differently at the information inside his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two two one bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Translation into Italiano available: [Two Two One Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406338) by [LaTuM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM)



It’s unusual to put the **Author’s Note** at the beginning, but in this case it’s necessary. (Not to mention that some readers enjoy my ANs more than the actual story, so this way you can skip the story altogether!)

This is a sort-of sequel to my recent story _“[Initially, he wanted to be a pilot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947725)”_. If you haven’t read that, you’ll need a bit of explanation for this new ficlet. Spoilers to _“Initially”_ ahead:

Sherlock has hidden his ‘essence’ away in his Mind Palace to protect himself from drug- and hypnosis-related reprogramming after being abducted. When John’s life is threatened, Sherlock’s mind unlocks itself to save him. The newly-released information manifests as a swarm of bees hidden in a version of 221B’s living room inside Sherlock’s head. The bee which knows all about [baritsu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baritsu) re-teaches him how to fight the enemy and save John.

The ‘information bees’ went down quite well with some readers. So, because [Mirith Griffin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin)’s birthday was coming up – and because Atlin Merrick recently did a superbly clever ending to her story _“[221](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465462/chapters/1870333)”_ which I was determined to pinch and re-use in a different way – I thought I’d do a 221B about the information bees. 

As always, this AN is a 221B too!

Mirith, I’m really looking forward to seeing you very soon; and have a happy birthday!

 

**Two two one bee**

Sherlock never anthropomorphised his Mind Palace until John came into his life. Before then, it simply contained data – necessary information stored for retrieval whenever required.

But John has taught him to have more feelings, to _care_ about people and understand pain, loss, joy and love. When his mind unlocks his hidden self, the data becomes animated, behaving like his beloved bees, buzzing inside his head with their enthusiasm and energy and eagerness to be treasured and appreciated.

Now he understands why he hid them inside a mental image of his own living room.

Because at last, thanks to John, it feels like home.

~~~~~~

The baritsu bee feels that he’s different from the rest of the bees. _They_ are important information which Sherlock uses in his everyday work; _he_ is information Sherlock uses only for his own safety. This bee feels unimportant, unloved.

But when John’s life is in danger, the baritsu bee is the first one that Sherlock turns to. Sherlock _cares_ now, and his first thought is to protect his closest friend.

All the other bees buzz their approval. Sherlock’s caring has given them life, and this bee’s knowledge has preserved their existence by saving John. Finally, they appreciate the baritsu bee, and he is happy.

Because at last, thanks to John, it feels like home too, to one bee.


End file.
